


A Kind of Philosophy

by misura



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Philosophy

One Erik, Charles rather felt, was just enough. One Erik, naked, in his bed, was just about perfect, really - especially when it was only about eight o'clock in the evening or so, and he didn't have anything he really needed to do until tomorrow in the afternoon, when he had an appointment he might possibly cancel, given the proper motivation. He could just claim he was busy - which would be perfectly true; no need to get into details.

One Erik, Charles was fairly certain, had become somewhat indispensable to his happiness.

Two Eriks, alas, were just too much of a good thing. "Um, Raven. Could you maybe ... ?"

He wasn't sure if he'd have been able to tell the real Erik from the fake one without using his gift. It was remarkable, really, the way Raven seemed able to achieve perfect mimicry of people she'd only met five seconds ago - not that that applied to Erik, but even so. It was a pretty groovy mutation.

"Should I be offended?" Erik asked.

"No?" Charles said, at the same time Raven said: "Yes?"

"It's not like I'm asking _you_ to change your looks. I mean, there's nothing wrong with the way you look."

"Oh, now _that's_ a relief. You had me worried there for a moment."

Raven chuckled softly, her voice no longer Erik's.

"You, my friend, look absolutely fabulous. Stunning. Fantastic." Charles cast about for another adjective. He'd grown a bit out of practice at this sort of thing, he realized; the last time he'd actually tried to seduce someone, he'd barely gotten to the bit about how mutations had brought about the ascension of the human race when Raven'd turned up to empty a glass of beer over his head and order him to go and patch things up with Erik, or else.

Possibly, he should thank her properly for that one day. If he ever figured out a good gift. Flowers probably weren't going to cut it. Plus, after three years, perhaps she'd forgotten about it already.

"Groovy?" Raven suggested, grinning. Then again, perhaps not.

"Whatever you say, I am in absolute agreement," Charles said. "You look lovely, too, by the way." He only hoped Erik would think so as well - it seemed fairly safe to assume Erik didn't find Raven's current looks repulsive, at least, but there was a bit of a difference between 'doesn't actively dislike' and 'would quite enjoy to have sex with'.

"I concur," Erik said. "Charles, obviously, is a narcissist."

"Self-knowledge is the beginning of all wisdom," Charles declared loftily.

"And now he's turning philosophical as well." Erik sighed. "Hopeless."

"You love me anyway," Raven said.


End file.
